This invention relates to synthetic fiber filaments used, for example, as artificial hair in wigs, and more particularly to the structure of such filament.
In the prior art, many different structures have been used for synthetic fiber filaments used to construct wigs. For example, previously employed were such cross sectional shapes as circular, horseshoe, dogbone, ribbon, quatrefoil, starlike and the like. The types of cross sectional shapes selected were for their physical characteristics and the properties imparted to the wigs, such as sense of touch, appearance, luster and beauty function of the wig. Wig styles may be classified roughly as short, medium and long. It is known that the functions or properties of a wig which are desired can be obtained by, for example, varying the type of synthetic fiber used, and by also varying their cross sectional shape.
In some wigs, it is also desired to have tight curls and bulkness. Prior to the invention, none of the known fiber structures were able to provide these desired results consistent with easy manufacturing of the fiber filament.